A Club, and a Pair of Beautiful Eyes
by MyShipsSailThemselves15
Summary: Courtney is at a club with Bridgette and Gwen, celebrating Bridgette's 21st birthday. She meets Duncan and his beautiful eyes while there and can't help but like him. MY fist story so don't hate please :)


**so I've shipped Ducney for a while but never really written anything for it until now. I hope you like it :) and if you have any tips for me that would rock... "you rock my world you know you did!" God, i miss Micheal Jackson.**

* * *

The first time she sees him she's at a club. It's her friends 21st birthday and she's somehow convinced her to come out to Club 21 (a totally lame name for a club by the way) and shes already bored when she spots him; hes a total ogre. Neon Green hair, piercings covering his face and a smirk that lets you know exactly what kind of a guy he is.

Courtney stares at him with disdain. "_Courtneeeeeey wha yuu doin starin at Duncan ova ther_" slurs her friend Bridgette who's had one too many appletini's. "How do you know that guys name?" asks Courtney. "_he Geoffys frienn! I miss mu Geoffy_" giggles Bridgette "Okay Bridgette I think you've had enough" says their friend Gwen.

"_DUNCAN DUNCAN DUUUUNCAAAN!_" Shouts Bridgette trying to get his attention. "Bridgette stop it!" hisses Courtney, but its to late Duncan has heard her and has started to make his way over. "damn." mumbles Gwen. Before Courtney can ask what Gwen's talking about she feels someone put their arm around her. She turns her head to see its that_ things_ arm, and he has a large smirk plastered on his face.

"Bridgette" Duncan starts "tell me who this gorgeous little lady is." "I can speak for myself thank you very much." Came Courtney's reply. "Ooh fiesty. I like it. You know babe I'm no weather man, but you can expect more than a few inches tonight." winked Duncan. "ugh, you are so_ vile_! And don't call me babe." scoffs Courtney. "aw come on _sugar_, do yourself a favor and go out with me this weekend." "as if!"Courtney yells.

"well if you two are done flirting, I wanna dance. Bridgette you coming?" asks Gwen. "_oooh I luuv dacin! Cortne, Courtnee come dance wit me!_" "anything to get away from him." Just as Courtney stands to follow Gwen and Bridgette she is tugged back by a certain green haired punk.

"What the hell!" she screams "Oh calm down Princess. I just want to get to know you a little better." came Duncan's reply. "Well I certainly don't want to get to know you!" "Princess I'm hurt" mocked Duncan. "Will you stop with the pet names!" demanded Courtney. "not a chance." he smirked.

God how she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. He was just so damn cocky. "So Princess can I buy you a drink?" "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't drink. Besides, I'm tonights designated driver." "suit yourself. But I'm getting totally shitfaced" says Duncan as he steals three tequilas of a passing waiter trays. Courtney scrunches up her nose at Duncan's foul language. "could you please refrain from using such vulgar terms." "oh is the princess a prude?" laughed Duncan, who having already downed the three tequilas was starting to feel a little hazy.

"I am not a prude!" she whines to which Duncan laughs "Princess I can honestly say I've never seen a girl more uptight and prudish than you." "You don't even know me! how could _you_ of all people know what I'm like?!" Courtney yells "first of all look at how you're dressed. Do you see any other chick dressed like you?"

Courtney looked around the club looking at all the girls were dressed in low slung jeans and tiny shirts that had their boobs practically falling out of their shirts.

Courtney looked down at herself. She had opted for a more modest look, choosing a black lace tank top and a mint green skirt that went mid thigh. ( post/26706530762) . It was cute without being too revealing and she didn't really see what was wrong with her outfit.

"whats wrong with the way I look?" questioned Courtney. Duncan putting on that damned smirk, leaned in close to Courtney and breathed into her ear before stating, "Oh I didn't say there was anything wrong with it Princess. In fact, I think you look sexy in that top."

***SMACK*** "What the hell Princess!"shouted Duncan holding his now red cheek. Courtney now wide eyed couldn't believe what she had done. Never in her life had Courtney hit someone (shouted and ridiculed sure but never hitting) "Oh my God! I'm sorry let me see your cheek." "No you might hit me again." pouted Duncan "oh just let me see your cheek!" Courtney yelled as she pulled Duncan's face closer to examine his cheek.

It was then that Courtney noticed Duncan's eyes. At a distance they looked like any pair of blue eyes but up close, Courtney could see they were actually a bluish-greenish sort of color. Teal maybe? And in the teal were specks of sky blue, and rimming the pupil was a color that reminded Courtney of the grass in spring. "such pretty eyes." she murmured. Duncan who had started to lean in every so slightly, paused when his lips were just barley touching hers. Just as Courtney was about to press her lips to his, she heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?" Asked an amused Gwen supporting a _very_ drunk Bridgette. Courtney jumped away from Duncan,flustered and disappointing _Oh great timing Gwen _Courtney thought_. "_Well sorry Courtney but Bridgette's _really _drunk and I'm getting tired. Make-out with Duncan some other time." came Gwen's reply. "Did I just say that out loud?!" said a panicked Courtney "indeed you did Princess, Indeed you did." said a smug Duncan.

"_Courtneee! Ima real drunk, an I missa Geoffy. Take me home." S_lurred a piss-drunk Bridgette. "Alright lets go." sighed Courtney standing up form the booth. "Wait Princess" says Duncan grabbing some paper and a pen from his pocket and scribbling something down on a paper, then shoving it in her hand. "I'll see you around", He says with a genuine smile and kisses her on the cheek. As he walks away Courtney's face flames up as Bridgette starts to sing 'Here Comes The Bride' in a not-so-lovely tone.

"Come on Bridgey. I think you've had enough fun for one night." said Gwen "_but it mu birthday Gwen!" _complained Bridgette "Let's go birthday girl. So what was in that paper Duncan gave you?" "I don't know." Came Courtney's reply. As she opened the paper her face flushed once again.

In that paper Duncan had written: _sorry that kiss got interrupted Princess ;) maybe we can continue it some other time :) call me, 458-219-1570 "_So are you gonna call him?" asked Gwen. "We'll see." said a smiling Courtney.

_oh yeah,_ thought Gwen _she's totally gonna call him._

**end.**


End file.
